Archienemigo
by Mirajane Strauss
Summary: Era el día 7 de los Grandes Juegos Magicos, una pelea entre 3 poderosas mujeres ¿Quién sobrevivirá?


**Buenos días/tardes/noches mis queridos lectores, en esta ocasión les traigo una historia Erza/Kagura, que quede claro que no es Yuri.**

**Contiene spoilers! Así que una vez advertidos pueden continuar ;o**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si no que al Dios Troll Hiro Mashima-sama, a excepción de unos Oc. **

* * *

Era el día 7 de los grandes juegos mágicos, ultimo día, batalla de todos vs todos, eran unas peleas muy arduas; pero en esta se libraba una especialmente interesante.

-¡Wow Esto si es épico, 3 de las mujeres mas bellas y poderosas de todo Fiore se están enfrentando; Erza vs Kagura vs Minerva!- Gritaba a todo pulmón el comentarista Chapati Rola.

*EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA.

-Jajaja tienen que pelear entre ustedes 2 si quieren que libere a su amiga- Les ordenaba Minerva.

-¡Milliana!- Gritaron las 2 chicas restantes al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

-Suelta a mi amiga- Bramo furiosa la pelirroja.

-¿Desde cuando es tu amiga? Tu eres una traidora que solo quiere estar con el estúpido de Jellal- Esta vez contra-ataco la Mikazuchi.

-El no es un traidor, solo estaba siendo controlado.

-¿Controlado? No me vengas con idioteces ya que el asesino a mi hermano, asesino a Simon- Dijo cabizbaja.

-¡¿Simon era tu hermano?! No te reconocía pero ya me acorde de ti- Dijo Scarlet.

-¡Callate tu no sabes nada!- Furiosa comenzó a atacarla, saco su espada "Archienemigo", la Scarlet se equipo con su "Armadura Nakagami" y comenzó el contra-ataque; era una batalla épica, en donde uno no sabia cual de los 2 lados seria el vencedor, ataque tras ataque ninguna de las 2 paraba, hasta que Kagura ya muy enfadada decidió desenfundar su katana, era un poder inmenso y se sentía la presión a todo lo que daba, uno, dos, tres golpes y seguía, ahora la batalla era de un solo lado, en eso se ve que cae la pelirroja de rodillas y ya muy debilitada, la castaña estaba a punto de soltar su golpe de gracia cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Te recuerdo perfectamente Kagura, eras la hermana pequeña de Simon, el no para de hablar cosas sobre ti, recuerdo que te salve de aquellas personas que nos querían llevar, nosotros 3 eramos de la misma villa, Rosemary.

* * *

*FLASHBACK.

Era un día muy tranquilo en la villa Rosemay, los hombres sembraban, las mujeres cocinaban y los niños corrían y jugaban de un lado para otro; cuando de repente se escucho una gran explosión y apareció una cortina de humo, de la misma salio una pequeña niña de cabello escarlata y aparentaba unos 7 años.

-¡Mama, papa!- Gritaba la pequeña con desesperación.

-¡¿Erza en donde estas?!- La llamo una voz masculina.

La pequeña escucho la voz y como pudo trato de llegar a su lugar de origen, cuando llego quedo impactada; se trataba de su padre, era un señor que aparentaba unos 35 años de edad, con barba de candado y cabello de un color castaño oscuro; volteo hacia la derecha y entonces la vio, se trataba de su madre quien estaba siendo aplastada por un árbol que media unos 10 metros. La señora aparentaba unos 30 años, con un cabello color rojo intenso y unos hermosos ojos color violeta; pero en ese preciso instante se estaba desangrando poco a poco.

-¿Papa que le pasa a mama y porque no se para?

-Hija quiero que huyas por favor, vete lo mas lejos posible y no hables con nadie- Esta vez quien hablo fue su madre.

-Pe... pero yo... No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando se vio claramente como una lanza atravesaba el pecho de su madre, impactada por lo que acababa de suceder, se quedo quieta y no se movía para nada; lentamente se iba acercando el asesino de su madre y justo cuando estiro el brazo para agarrarla, algo lo detuvo o mejor dicho alguien.

Su padre estaba ahí de pie, con una pala en mano y con evidente miedo, entonces miro a su hija y le dijo:

-Erza huye, vete lejos y cuidare mucho, espero que tengas una linda vida y una hermosa familia- Le dijo con unas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

No quería irse, quería permanecer junto a el y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que no podía hacer nada y solo seria una carga para el; con mucho dolor y lagrimas en el rostro asintió y corrió, corrió lo más lejos posible y sin rumbo fijo.

-Buena suerte hija- Susurro mientras la veia desaparecer en el humo.

La pequeña Erza iba corriendo sin saber realmente hacia donde, pero una voz la detuvo, sonaba desesperada y entonces comenzó a buscarla.

-¿Onii-chan, mama, papa, en donde están?- Lloraba la pequeña que aparentaba unos 5 años de edad, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros de un color castaño y unos ojos color chocolate.

Erza se acerco mas a la niña y preocupada la llamo- Oye niña- La pequeña volteo y con unos ojos ilusionados dijo:

-¿Onii-chan?

Al ver que no era su hermano solo se puso a llorar. -Buaaaa, onii-chan- Lloraba y lloraba.

-Ya, ya, tranquila no soy tu hermano pero te puedo ayudar a encontrarlo- La calmo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Si, gracias onee-san- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Justamente cuando se iban, escucharon unas voces -¡Escuche unos niños en esta dirección, vamos!

Erza y Kagura los escucharon, asustadas comenzaron a correr y cuando vieron que no tenían salida, la pelirroja escondió a la castaña en un contenedor y le susurro:

-Shhhh no hagas ruido y quédate escondida- Dicho esto, se fue y las 2 personas que las estaban buscando la vieron y se la llevaron, Kagura nunca mas volvió a saber de ella.

*FIN FLASHBACK.

* * *

Kagura esta sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya había soltado el golpe de gracia.

-Tu me salvaste, pero aun así no pudiste salvar a mi hermano, lo tomare como venganza personal, ya se que eres una persona muy cercana a Jellal- Contesto de manera fría y entonces soltó el golpe final.

De un solo golpe, atravesó desde la clavícula hasta el vientre de Erza, ella soltó un grito de dolor mientras veía como se desangraba lentamente, termino de drenarse y entonces cayo el cuerpo inerte de la Scarlet.

-Hasta nunca Erza Scarlet, espero te pudras en el infierno ya que muy pronto se te unirá Jellal, te agradezco el haberme salvado pero no te perdono el no haberlo hecho con mi hermano, el merecía vivir más que yo.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail observaban como moría su compañera, su hermana, _su amante, _ahí en el suelo frío y duro yacía el cuerpo de quien fuera la maga mas poderosa de FT, las más querida por todos, la mejor, Erza Scarlet.

* * *

**Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga LonelyDragon883, espero te guste y me disculpo por haberte dado un "pequeño" spoiler de lo que sucedería, te mando un fuerte abrazo :3**

**Que quede claro que no le tengo odio ni rencor a Erza, de echo es de mis personajes preferidos, pero se me dan mejor los finales trágicos que los felices. **

**¿Lechugazos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye? **


End file.
